Turned Tables
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: REPOSTED! The tables have turned for Draco and Pansy. Devastating news about their parentage have been revealed. What if Draco is a halfblood, Pansy a mudblood, and Hermione? Well what if she was a Parkinson? The result is HORROR
1. Fish Out of Water

**Author's Note:** FFnet deleted my account and now I'm reposting this story and every other 16 stories I had. I lost a bunch of reviews, more than I every imagined I would receive and I just hope you guys will continue to support me like you always did. Keep on reviewing me guys. I need you! 

**First Published:** August 28, 2004

**Summary:** What would happen if Draco Malfoy wasn't the son of the pureblooded family he thought he was? What if he can no longer call Hermione Granger a mudblood for the tables have turned and she wasn't a muggleborn but pure who had been switched at birth? What if the author threw in Pansy Parkinson into the mix just for the heck of it. And what would happen if their hatred shifted to a frenzied mixture of emotions that the two can't understand?... HORROR.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter. Why do I have to keep repeating my self? It's bad enough I don't own it, and now you're making me sad by making me write this. :cries:

**Turned Tables**

by Queen of Serpents

_Prologue: Fish Out of Water_

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

I have been fished out, stripped, and hung to dry.

I, Draco Malfoy, am no longer a Malfoy. No longer a pureblood. No longer worthy of roaming these streets. I'm lower than low. No better than the mudblood Granger. And not worthy of living. These blood cells that flow through my veins are tainted and foul. No longer am I who I thought I was. No longer am I me.

What happened you ask? Why am I feeling so low and unworthy? Why is it that I'm depressed you say?

Well you would be too if you just found out that the father you have always looked up to, the father that you always admired and wished to follow and become suddenly told you that your mother isn't the woman you thought she was. That Narcissa Malfoy wasn't the woman that gave birth to you. You would be as depressed and frustrated as well if you found out you were the son of a muggle whore that happened to carry your father's baby in her womb. You would want to bury your own grave alive if you found out that as soon as you were born your muggle mother was killed and deemed "no longer useful." You would wish to kill that woman again, your father, the mother-who-wasn't, and all else that had lied to you and taught you that you were someone great, a pureblood, the highest and superior of them all... if you were in my shoes.

If you were in my shoes you would also want to cry. Which is, in fact, what I'm doing this very instant.

"Son," my father had told me. "I have some very grave news that might shock you. But I want you to always remember that no matter what I say, you are my son. Though in my eyes you will never be the son I had always wanted, nor can you ever be that son that would fulfill my very desires and carry on the Malfoy name, I shall plead with the Dark Lord to keep you from being tortured and killed."

Wonderful start to the wonderful news was it not? He would plead to the Dark Lord to not have me killed. What a wonderful father I have. How much he loves me! How much he cares! (note the sarcasm)

Fuck him and let him rot in hippogriff dung after peeling off his skin, gorging out his guts and ripping his heart from his chest and forcing him to eat it while he still can. The fucking bastard.

"You see son, your mother is not who you thought she is and you are not who you think you are," he began taking a sip of that tongue burning FireWhiskey.

I merely blinked knowing that interrupting him would bring dire consequences.

"I wished to tell this to you long ago, but Narcissa had always pleaded with me to tell you until you are of age. Now I know this isn't the greatest birthday gift a father can give to his son on his 18th Birthday, but then again this is quite important for you to know." He paused again for another sip and when he spoke again his mouth smelled strongly of liquor. It was foul. Yuck.

'Cut the crap and get to the point' I would have answered but the talk about how I am not who I thought I was made me speechless and besides I knew better than to interrupt him. The consequences would be severe. The very least would be the Crucio so you can understand what would happen if he got really ticked off. Ouch, better not think about that.

"You're mother is not Narcissa Malfoy, Draco." He paused yet again and took an extra long sip for added dramatic effect and finally said. "You're mother was some muggle whose name is..." he paused yet again, his forehead wrinkled in concentration.

Meanwhile, I was glad he had paused for my mind raced a mile a minute. My whole head was screaming 'WHAT THE FUCK!' but I didn't say a word. He'll continue eventually.

"Well I really don't know what her name was but she was a muggle you see," he continued. Great he didn't even know her name. What sort of a person is he? No wait I don't know half the names of the girls I've slept with so I guess I have nothing against him.

"She was a beauty," father said dreamily and I couldn't help but wonder when I saw this sort of expression on his face. A muggle 'beautiful?' Surely he jests!

"Unfortunately her blood is so foul I shouldn't have been even breathing within a mile from her." Ahh that's the father I know.

Wait a minute. My mother is a muggle? What the bloody fuck!

"You see," he continued again taking another sip of his whiskey. Merlin's toenails if he wasn't my father and a Death Eater too, I'd take that bottle away from him and chuck it out the window!

"That muggle woman was pregnant. At first I was furious. How can a muggle be pregnant with my child? I should've killed her like all the other muggle girls I had but I felt pity on her. Her beauty was quite captivating. If I didn't know her muggle parents I would've sworn she was a Veela. Anyway back to current matters, she was pregnant and Narcissa found out. She was quite pleased shockingly. I'd expect her to feed me to the thresals..."

I would too. Actually it's still not a bad idea. I could still do it. Muhahaha.

"...but she did not. She didn't want to have children that Narcissa. Said she didn't want to ruin her figure. I didn't blame her. Her body is the only thing that draws me back to her. Her personality reeks worse than a rotting corpse a week old. "

So does yours, I added mentally.

"...So she decided to let the muggle stay at a house we provided. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased but I assured him you would be a worthy wizard like I and in the end he didn't disagree. The muggle gave birth. You were born. Her work was over and... as you know our customs Draco, she was killed." He took another prolonged sip of the whiskey and my head was pounding with one word. Fuck.

"By next week I expect you to move out. We have no room for half-bloods even if you are my son," Lucius said.

And that was it. Nothing else had he said. Not even a 'I'm sorry, son' or a 'I should've told you before I raised you as an arrogant pureblooded bastard like myself.' You'd expect him to be more sympathetic. But who am I kidding, the fact they allowed me to live was good enough. Now I was kicked out of the house. Wonderful. I didn't even know how to survive on my own having been raised solely dependent on elves and my father.

Now a week later with some money my father had left under my name in the Wizarding bank, I sit here under the stars in the park in Hogsmeade with no where to go. I'm stripped and have been lied to. I am no longer a pureblood, no longer who I thought I was. I am a nobody. Shit what's everyone going to think about my reputation?

Sitting here with so many witches and wizards passing my way, I feel lonely and out of place. Being a half-blood I feel as though I don't belong here.

I'm like a fish out of water.

Fuck it's raining now. Wrong analogy. Must find some shelter.

I've been fished out, stripped, and hung to dry.

* * *

I, Hermione Granger, am no longer a Granger. No longer a muggleborn. The blood that runs through my veins are pure as some call it. My parents are not who I thought they were. I am no longer who I was brought up to be. I'm no longer me.

What happened you ask? Why am I saying that I'm not a muggleborn? What happened to make me both sad, happy, and angry at the same time you say?

Well you would be sad too if you just found out that your parents that raised you and fed you, changed your dippers and shared your laughter and sorrow were no longer yours. You would be sad too if suddenly your mother comes bringing news that devastate you. You would be angry too if you found out you were switched at birth by someone you despise. You would happy if you found out you were really a pureblood. You would want to jump up and down in Draco Malfoy's face and go 'Ha! I'm not a mudblood anymore! I'm a pureblood like the rest of ya!' You would also be disgusted if you found out you switched places with the pug-faced slut of the school Pansy Parkinson.

If you were in my shoes you would also want to cry. Which is, in fact, what I'm doing this very instant.

"Hermione," my mother (or rather mother-who-wasn't) told me. "We have some very grave news that might shock you. But I want you to always remember that I love you no matter what. And no matter who your real parents are I'll always love you like you were my own daughter."

Huh? 'No matter who your real parents are?' Way to go mum! You have just won the prize for most tactfulness! (note the sarcasm)

"I wished to tell you this when we first found out 7 years ago when you were admitted to Hogwarts but your father had asked me to tell you this when you were more ready. Being 18, I suppose you are."

I blinked and wanted to strangle my mother-who-wasn't to stop beating around the bush but knew it wouldn't be polite so I sat like the little girl I was and waited for her to continue.

She began to cry.

I smacked my forehead and walked over to her (she was sitting on my bed as I sat on my chair at my desk reading a book like always) and patted her back, sitting next to her.

"You aren't our daughter!" she cried out and then fell into a fit of sobs. I stopped patting her back and took my hand away from her as though she was fire and I was about to get burned. I wanted to smack her, thinking she must be saying a joke, but mothers don't joke saying that you aren't their child.

"You were switched at birth! I didn't know you weren't my child. Indeed you don't have blonde hair and didn't have straight teeth like us --"

Wait a go mum for bringing out my buck-teeth that you wouldn't fix, I thought grudgingly.

"...but you always were so smart we never would have even thought you couldn't be our child!" she said wailing some more.

But now that I think of it, I sometimes doubted these people were my parents. I mean look at their blonde hair! Both of my parents have it. And it's straight too! And look at mine! It's all frizzy and brown!

"Before you went to Hogwarts, remember how we had your shots given?" she said after some of her sobbing subsided. I nodded my head. "Well that was the Hospital that you were born in. They saw you and I don't really know what happened but a month later a letter arrived telling us that you aren't our daughter. You were switched with my own. They told me her name was Pansy and that your real mother had her delivery there. Another month later your Headmaster Professor Dumbledore told us that Pansy went to your school. He mentioned that the Parkinsons were Death Biters--"

"Eaters," I corrected.

"Oh right, Death Eaters. I've been meaning to ask how can one eat death? Is that what you witches and wizards do?" my mom asked.

I must say I was pretty mad at her and told her to get on with the facts right after I stopped laughing my arse off. After crying for another minute, she continued. "Mrs. Parkinson was cursing muggles, I believe it said, and all of a sudden her labor pains began and she was sent off to the nearest Hospital and I guess those nurses, clumsy bitches," she added. "...mixed it all up."

I smiled as my mother-who-wasn't, called nurses 'clumsy bitches'. She always hated them, even after being a dentist for the very reason that one had dropped me on my head as I was a child. My mother-who-wasn't was always mad but my father-who-wasn't said that it was the reason I'm so smart. He said I couldn't even say 'goo-goo ga-ga' until I was 4 and as soon as I was dropped on the head, I began to read out of the blue. I never believed him, but I suppose he's sort of right. Maybe I would've been a stupid little girl like Pansy if I didn't.

Speaking of Pansy...OH MY GOD I'M A PARKINSON! Kill me now!

"Anyway now that you are 18, your real parents want you to move in with them. Pansy, what a dreadful name I must change it, shall come home to us. From next week..." she began but started to cry again. Urgh mothers! Can they get any more emotional? "From next week on you'll be living with them."

Now it was my turn to cry.

A week later here I am, in Hogsmeade sitting on a bench in the park I never knew Hogsmeade had. I didn't meet my parents. I'm sure they'll probably be disgusted by me, being raised as a muggle and all. And I'm not sure I want to go there. I would really feel out of place there. It would be completely different than home. It's totally going to be a different crowd and all and I'm scared. I also miss my parents.

I'm can't believe I'm no longer who I thought I was. No longer 'the mudblood.' I don't even know who I am anymore everything changed so fast.

I feel as though I'm a fish out of water.

It's raining so I should rephrase that. Oh no! It's pouring hard now. I got to go look for shelter!


	2. Kissed

**Turned Tables**

**by Queen of Serpents**

_Chapter Two: Kissed_

* * *

I, with my white blond hair darkened by the rain, turned my head from side to side as my steely gray eyes searched for shelter. Cursing colorfully, I looked for a right place for a person of my standards to stay in to keep the rain off my expensive clothes. But soon I remembered that I didn't have standards for I was now a half-blood but at least I was allowed to keep my expensive, quarter of a million galleon wardrobe. Unfortunately I didn't wear clothes that would keep me dry, but at least I had a cloak over my shoulders though it was made from a silky-like material and didn't keep me as dry as I would wish. Now I regretted putting all my things away in a small motel room I rented for the night.

Normally I, being a wizard, would have used my wand to Apparate away, but sadly and very embarrassingly, I didn't pass the Apparation tests and thus didn't get my license and could go away. Thank Merlin no one knew or my reputation would be tarnished and people would laugh at me for centuries. I also was too gloomy to think of any spells that would keep me dry. Stupid father, leaving me out in the rain. What sort of person is he? The bastard.

Cursing profoundly at my father who kicked me out of the house, I began to walk aimlessly around the large park, not knowing that I was getting deeper and deeper into the heart of the place. Suddenly I saw a figure walking and I followed her lead. I knew it had to be a girl for only a female would possess such fine, curvy feminine features. I opened my mouth and yelled, "Excuse me!" trying my best to be a gentleman, but unfortunately the young woman didn't hear me for at the same moment lightning flashed and thunder roared and she walked on oblivious to my calling.

I took an extra step toward her to see where she was and was happy to see some sort of shelter. It looked to be a greenhouse of sorts and I ran, as fast as my long legs could carry me over to the door and yanked it open with a relieved smile on my face.

I was happy to see that girl seated on a stool. Today is my lucky day, I thought as I looked her up and down, liking what I saw. Nice legs, dripping with water and a sheer blue dress thrown over her shoulders. Unfortunately she had crossed her arms over her chest, so I couldn't see what lay behind them and even though the darkness concealed her face, I was able to make out her flashing brown eyes and a scowl on her face through the faint light that came from a lamp post quite a long while away outside from where we were standing.

Shaking my head and realizing that the day wasn't lucky as I thought it was a moment before, I looked behind me and saw a stool such as the one the young woman was sitting upon. I dusted it from the soil, still having not broken the habit of staying clean and fit for I was a rich pureblood just a week ago, gave an irritated Humph! and sat down.

After a minute of silence, I was about to say something to the girl, probably hoping that she knew where she was and wasn't as lost as I am, but I shut my mouth. Somehow I knew that she too must be lost or why would she be here in the first place? I noticed her closing her eyes and shivering and realized that whatever she was wearing wasn't enough for her to stay warm for her hair was soaking wet and her dress was as well. I wondered why she wore a dress out in such a day, but didn't ponder much on it and stood up taking off my cloak and then my shirt that should be dry underneath.

I had decided to be a gentleman and give her my dry shirt so she could stay warm. Normally the best thing to do would be to take everything off and not wear a thing that's wet, but as much as I want, we couldn't be nude in each other's presence and this was the best we could do.

When I draped my shirt over her trembling shoulders, I couldn't help but hold my breath and urge myself not to touch her. Her hair was wet and also a tangled mess (most likely it was frizzy for she didn't know how to take care of it...much like Hermione Granger in a way...the mudblood) and it would probably get her a terribly cold in the morning, so I dried it up as best as I could and held it up it a bun. I saw her chest rise and fall and I knew she must be afraid so I left her presence as fast as I could without scaring her. Normally I would have pounced on her right then, but taking advantage of a poor helpless girl in a greenhouse with the rain pouring hard over the glass, seemed a bit too rash. Besides she looked like a girl not be taken lightly with.

She said, "Thank you" and I nodded in response not trusting my voice and closed my eyes trying to sleep. However I woke up due to thunder and turned my gaze to see her trembling in fear. Our eyes met and then after another loud thunder, she gave a girlish shriek. Why do all girls have to be scared by a little thunder? I wondered as I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. Well I suppose it's okay if they do. It gives me a chance to calm them...but by holding them in my arms, I thought with a mischievous smirk.

I rocked her in my arms as I wondered who she could probably be. She feel asleep for about less than 10 minutes and woke again when I began drawing circles on her lower back under the shirt I gave her. She looked pretty good in my shirt, too bad I couldn't see her face though. She was humming as I caressed her back and then lifted her face to meet mine and I saw this as a perfect opportunity to kiss her. We did and I must say her lips were nice and soft. I pulled her closer not wanting to stop and pried her lips open with my tongue and I smirked as she moaned. She was too easy.

However as soon as I was getting started, lightning hit a tree and it fell with a THUMP and she parted in fear and buried her face in my chest and I stifled a moan as her lips brushed against my chest. She fell asleep after it and I tried get some shut eye as well.

Pretty soon I did and when morning came I saw that I was in a uncomfortable position on the floor with my back resting against the stool that the girl had been sitting on before. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up straighter grumpily, my whole body sore from the position that I slept in. (And with a painful morning 'you-know-what'.) I felt something heavy on my lap and looked down to see the girl from last night curled up in my arms. I remembered kissing her in the night and smirked. Kissing was all right but he could've done so much more...

Her face was covered with her brown frizzy hair and I made a mental note to get her to a stylist or at least buy a serum to take the frizz away.

Suddenly I felt very cold and sneezed, waking the her. She lifted her hand, perhaps to hide a yawn or something and then lifted her head and her brown eyes met mine. When I saw her face and she saw mine, our jaws dropped and she scrambled off my lap, (which, might I add, had done something shocking, yet nonetheless pleasing to my 'down-there-place if you catch my drift)

She said my name in an irritated and shocked manner as did I. Out of all the people in the world did it have to be her?

And fuck I was kissed by a mudblood!

But my lips twitched to a smirk at the memory of her kiss. For a mudblood she kissed pretty good and her lips weren't all that bad either.

* * *

I, with my frizzy brown hair, matted down to my head because of the rain, turned my head from side to side as my brown eyes searched frantically for shelter. Any kind, a store or even a box would do, to keep this heavy pounding of rainwater off of me. I was shivering from the cold, my pretty pale blue dress, worn to impress my pureblood parents, was not enough to keep me warm from the thundering breezes. It was completely soaked through, making it nearly translucent but fortunately the darkness would conceal me from wandering eyes.

At last from my field of vision, I saw a source of shelter. It looked to be a greenhouse of sorts, with plants growing happily without the rain pouring down and the wind unable to blow so hard that it would tear them from their roots.

Normally I, being a witch, would have Apparated, or used my wand to make myself dry, but unfortunately I had stupidly left my bag in the broken carriage and in that bag remained my wand and I could do nothing because the carriage, along with my personal belongings, had been moved sometime ago as I was crying my heart out to be fixed in the nearest wizard garage.

The park that I was sitting in during my pondering, was vast and I was now standing at the very heart of it, for the driver and decided to use the road in the middle of the park as a shortcut. Now cursing that driver for going through this road and leaving without me, I walked my way over to the greenhouse, hoping the rain would stop pouring soon so that I could walk outside and look for a way back to my home. But then the sudden reality that my home is not with my parents, the Grangers, but with the yucky Parkinsons, made my eyes sting and I felt like crying all over again. How can I be a Parkinson? Hermione Parkinson. The name doesn't even sound right!

Dear Merlin what have you got me into now?

At last the rain had stopped pounding on my body for I was in the safety of the greenhouse, sitting on a small stool usually used for the gardeners when sitting down to dig new plants and replant old ones. And so I waited and dried my tears and hoped the rain would stop pouring or that the night would quickly end so day could come and I could look for the place where the Parkinson's lived and where I will from now on.

Suddenly the door opened and I turned my head to see who had opened the door and closed it which such a loud thud. It was a man, tall at the height of probably 6 feet. He had silky blond hair, darkened by the rain. He was lean and muscular yet his facial features were hidden from my eyes for the darkness of the place concealed it.

I could see his eyes though, staring intently at me. They were grey silvery eyes, familiar; mysterious and scary yet also sexy in some weird crazy way. By the looks of it he was a total hottie as Lavender Brown would say. I shook my head, scolding myself for thinking such thoughts about a stranger. Damn me and stupid hormones.

Then I opened my mouth to say something, most likely to ask him if he knew where I could go find a place that could take me to my pureblood parent's house, but the words never escaped my lips for a reason I knew not. Maybe it's because I saw him still staring at me. I felt his gaze still linger on my person, and self consciously, I crossed my arms over my chest. The little prick. How dare he check me out in such a situation? I glared at him, my eyes flashing dangerously as a warning that told him not to mess with me.

He took the hint and walked over to another stool across from where I seated. It seemed to me that he was just as lost as I was and it also seemed that he disliked sitting on such an unclean place for before sitting, he brushed some of the soil off the stool and sat with a irritated Hmph!

Shaking my head and cursing (something I rarely ever do) I wondered why I was stuck with a person who also didn't know where he was. Why couldn't someone who actually knew what he was doing come and offer help? Why send did this, no doubt, rich, obnoxious person who thought of himself too high and mighty to even sit on a stool, come and not someone who would at least give me good company by talking to me and making me feel better. He should be grateful that he found somewhere safe to sit instead of being out there, getting wet in the rain. Unfortunately not all people are thankful and good-natured. He reminded me of Draco Malfoy in a way. What a bastard.

I closed my eyes and tried my very best not to shiver for now my wet hair was dripping on to my clothes, making me tremble at the feel of the cold water on my cold wet skin. Why didn't I wear a cloak was a reason I knew not.

I must have still been sitting with my eyes closed for I didn't notice him taking off his shirt until he draped it around my freezing petite frame. It wasn't wet, probably his cloak soaked up all the water and didn't allow him to get wet. Shock and worry overflowed me and I fluttered my eyes open, ready to glare at him but when I saw his half-naked form, my breathing quickened, adrenaline pumping through my body, and I simply stared as hungrily as a starving dog staring at a delicious bone. I wondered what he was doing and couldn't help but notice his toned, six-pack stomach and his hard chest. My mouth suddenly became dry as I inhaled the scent of his cologne, perhaps something expensive and something just utterly him. Mmmm...sexy.

I shut my eyes again, scolding myself for staring at him and shivered even more when I felt his calloused hands touch my skin and he held up my hair and squeezed out all the excess water. I wondered why I hadn't thought of that before. It sure would have beat having the bloody water drip, wetting my already wet clothes to the point where they became see-through. But then my thoughts turned to panic as I wondered why he was so close to me and whether he would try anything on me. I foolishly didn't have my wand so defending myself would be a problem, but luckily Harry and Ron had begun to give out fighting lessons instead of DA lessons after that foul woman, Umbridge, had left. Not needing extra DA lesson for DADA was back since Dumbledore was, Harry decided to help out with physical defensive tactics with the help of a new 5th Year who had learned as a young boy.

Therefore, I --though I wasn't much good, preferring to learn about spells more since they were easier-- still know a few old tricks yet the fear still was embedded in my mind. If he were to do anything I could only hold him off for so long and then nothing could help me for they were in a greenhouse in the middle of a park with no one around for a mile around.

But suddenly I felt the absence of his presence and raised my hand to my hair and noticed that he had put it up in a bun. I watched as he threw his own cloak over his shoulders after squeezing out the excess water and a part of my mind wished he didn't. I wouldn't mind ogling his wet gleaming body. I licked my dry lips and muttered a "Thank you," as my fingers buttoned up the buttons of the silky shirt he gave me.

He nodded his head, not speaking a word and closed his eyes as if in deep thought. So much for some company. I sunk down on my feet, off of the uncomfortable stool that made my butt sore, and dozed off on the ground.

I woke again due to thunder and lightning. I knew it was childish to be afraid and normally I'm not but the greenhouse was shaking and the trees outside were nearly getting blown out of their roots. I trembled in fear and looked at my companion to see if he would offer any comfort. And then I saw his eyes open too and he looked at me weary and when there was another roar of lightning I shrieked a girlish shriek.

I shut my eyes in fear and also scolded myself for acting like such a scared girl for I am a brave Gryffindor. We aren't supposed to be scared. And suddenly I felt two arms wrap themselves around me and again when lightning flashed and thunder roared I buried myself in his hard chest and my hormones were pleased to find that he was once again shirtless. Perhaps the cloak was too wet and he decided to go without it. His skin was still wet and cold too but I found comfort in his arms and he soothingly rocked me and pretty soon I found myself drifting off to sleep again.

Again I woke and it was not due to thunder or lightning but due to a soothing, yet ticklish feeling on my lower back. I fluttered my eyes open and found myself still in the stranger's arms and realized that he was drawing lazy circles on my back and for some reason, despite myself I was humming. He looked down at me and I looked up at him and time froze as I suddenly found myself being drawn upwards toward him and saw his face coming near mine, his eyes never leaving me. When we were an inch apart his gray eyes came to a close as did mine and I felt his soft lips cover mine.

I gasped at the feeling of having a stranger kiss me, but his lips were so wonderful, they molded onto mine as though mine was built to fit his. His hands, that were on my back, drew me closer so that my upper body came flush against his and a light moan came from my mouth as I felt his tongue egg it's way into my mouth.

But then lightning struck a tree outside and the tree fell with a large THUMP! and I parted from him, burying my face once again in his chest as he repeated his calming caresses on my back. I don't know how long I slept, but in the morning, I woke up due to a sneeze. Opening my eyes, I found myself in the arms of a stranger and I smiled and touched my lips remembering the light kiss we shared. I lifted my head to see who had been so kind as to kiss me and make me feel better and remove my fear away.

Looking up, I finally noticed the facial features of the boy who had given me his shirt. My eyes flashed with hatred, and I scrambled off of his lap and spoke his name in an irritated and shocked manner and so did he. Out of all the people in the world did it have to be him?

And oh dear Merlin I was kissed by a prat!

But I still blushed at the memory. For a pureblooded bastard, he was a great kisser and his lips didn't feel that bad either.


	3. Turn of Events

**Warning: **This chapter contains some innuendo. Hope you don't feel it's too much. I'll change the rating if you think I should. **

* * *

**

Turned Tables

**by Queen of Serpents**

_Chapter Three: Turn of Events_

* * *

We stared at each other shock clearly evident in our gaze. Yet I could tell she looked at me differently. My smirk was still plastered in my face. And my gaze hovered hungrily over her, undressing her with my eyes. I pictured her without that shirt I gave her and my smirk drew predatory.

She took a step back, squinting her eyes and glaring at me. I chuckled. She was obviously trying to hide the fact she liked the fact she kissed me.

And obviously failing horribly.

I drew forward.

She drew back.

I stopped.

She stopped.

This was getting pretty fun!

"What are you smiling at?" She spat.

Smiling? Who was smiling? I don't see anyone smiling. But then I realized that at the thought of this being fun, I smiled. Stupid, stupid! I scolded myself.

"Smiling. Ahh yes," I said, trying to maintain my air of aloofness. "If you think I'm smiling at you, you're awfully mistaken."

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow. Hahaha! 'Cocked an eyebrow!' How gay does that sound!

I mimicked her gesture. She let out an exasperated sigh and then began unbuttoning the buttons of my shirt that she had on. My eyebrow was raised so high up it must have disappeared in my hair. What was she doing? I smirked. Oooh this was fun! Fun fun fun!

As she was undoing the buttons, her head was bowed and her hair came undone from the bun that I made, coming in front of her face. She looked _good_... Like a wanton hussy.

I licked my lips and she stopped at the top button and raised her eyes so they met mine. Her head was still low and her hair still in front of her face. My slacks felt a few sizes too small. My breath caught at my throat. She raised her eyebrow.

"You are such a perv," she said. Her voice was elegant and sleek. Not in the least bit enraged. I fought the blush that was creeping to my cheeks. She took off the shirt and flung it at my face. I angrily moved it aside and glared at her. I noticed, frustrated, that she still had the blue dress on. I must have forgotten that bit. Damn me and my hormones!

I scowled at her. "What makes you think I was thinking perverse thoughts about you Granger?" I said coolly.

"Because I could see it in your eyes. Plus you are a guy. Even though you're as pretty as a frilly blonde girl sometimes," she said with a mischievous grin. My teeth rattled against each other How dare she say I look like a girl. How dare she!

I tried to cool myself down. Masking my face and making me seem unaffected by her words. I tried to think of something to say but didn't find anything.

"Cat got your tongue?" She said haughtily.

Even through all this anger I couldn't help but smirk at her 'tongue' comment. I stared at her taunting lips and watched as her tongue moved around them as she spoke, not listening to what she ranted about. Yup, she could do wonderful things with that tongue of hers...

But then I caught myself. What am I thinking?

"Mudblood," I hissed.

She's a mudblood. A girl like her shouldn't even be allowed to walk within a breath of me. Let along kiss me. Sure it was a pretty darn good kiss, but heck she's a mudblood. Filthy and unworthy.

She gave me a superior smirk that I never knew she possessed. "What are you smirking at?" I asked her, unnerved by her sudden change in behavior.

She eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint. "Oh you'll know soon," she said cryptically.

I glared at her and didn't really ponder her words. She had a secret but I didn't care really. _Bloody mudblood_, my mind thought again.

But then again, I'm a half-blood. I'm even worse than her. My mother was a muggle whore who my father dumped right after he had no use for her. All these years of calling her a mudblood was stupid. I have no right to think like that again. Ahh screw you father for landing me in such a predicament!

Only one thought occupied my mind. I couldn't call Granger a mudblood for I'm one myself.

I threw Granger a disgusted look and walked away.

And I was too bewildered at the turn of events of even know where I was going.

* * *

We stared at each other. Bloody prat. I can't believe I kissed him! I knew I should have listened to mother's advice and not kiss strangers!

But heck it was a pretty good kiss. I stared down at him hungrily. I wouldn't mind getting some of that! I thought as I saw his shirtless body. Um... He looked good...

But I felt in unease. He was staring at me! The bloody git was staring at me! How dare he? I shot him an icy look trying to show that I didn't like being stared at like that. But then again that was lying isn't it? I was lying to myself. Sure I didn't like the way he stared at me, but he looked so good I couldn't blame him now could I? Not when I was staring at him in the same manner!

He took a step forward.

I took a step back.

He stopped.

I stopped.

Hey! What's he doing! He's playing games with me! And he's smiling too. "What are you smiling at?" I spat angrily. He replied in a mean and Malfoy-like way and enraged, I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. He imitated my stance.

I gave an exasperated sigh and then something came into my mind. I cackled evilly to myself and began to undo the buttons of my shirt, making sure to do it seductively. I was friends with Lavender and Parvati weren't I? I did learn a few odd tricks here and there.

My hair went in my face and I looked up at him, making sure my head was still lowered. He looked completely flushed and my gaze went down...

"You are such a perv," I said, my voice like silk. He was getting aroused by simply me taking off his shirt. Heck I had a dress underneath too! He really is sex-driven. Bastard.

Hiding my smirk, I took the off and flung it at his face and then grinned triumphantly. He took it off of his face, mad at me and made a comment. I have him one of my own. I always thought he looked like a girl back in our earlier years in Hogwarts. But he was still beautiful in a manly, my mind reflected.

He didn't have anything to say. Ha! I beat him in a battle of wit! Well not exactly wit. My mind was becoming quite blank but at least I made him speechless.

But then he hissed, "Mudblood."

I fumed momentarily but then smirked remembering my true lineage. I wasn't a mudblood. I wouldn't tell him yet though. Let him find out on his own. Wait till he hears the news. That his precious Pansy was a muggleborn and I was a pureblood. All those years of taunting and now I'm his equal.

Well at least I know one thing, I'm pretty pleased with the turn of events. At least now I had something to hang of over the arrogant pureblooded Slytherin's head. And seeing his reaction would be lovely.

He left after giving me a disgusted look. I wonder what his problem is. And where is he going! I need to go with him! I'm lost too you know!


	4. Pond Without Water

**Warning: **This chapter contains very hoarse and indecent language, thoughts, innuendo and actions. Should you be offended, I darest say do not read.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to slytherinswn for obvious reasons. I love you, girlie!

* * *

**Turned Tables**

**by Queen of Serpents**

_Chapter Four: Pond Without Water_

_

* * *

I have been fished out, stripped and hung to dry. _

Literally.

I, Pansy Parkinson, am no longer a Parkinson. No longer a pureblood. No longer worthy of being Slytherin's Slut. I am lower than low. No better than the mudbloods that my father brings so I can practice screwing. Not worthly of being Draco's beloved whore. These boobs of mine are no longer worthy of being fondled by the many purebloods that come to me for pleasure. No longer am I who I thought I was. No longer am I me.

What happened you ask? Why do I feel that I can't screw any other pureblood guy that crosses my path? Why am I so depressed you say?

Well you would be too if you found out that the parents who gave you whatever you want, be it boy, money, or food suddenly told you that you are no longer theirs. That you were switched by a bloody mudblood that you despise so much, you want to pluck out her large boobs and feed them to the owl that belongs to the-boy-who-lived-to-screw-my-brains-out. You would want to grab your beloved Draco and beg him not to leave for even though you are no longer a pureblooded Parkinson and he is no longer forced to marry you. You would want to kill your parents for teaching you to be the slut you are.

You would also want to bonk them on the head with your big enlarged boobs for lying to you or just wail like a complete pug-faced baby which you are if you were in my peanut-sized brain. Which is, in fact, what I'm doing this very instant as I'm being dragged out of the water in which I had jumped into as I was being forced to sit in a muggle thing called a car to be taken away to my hideous muggle parents.

"Pansy, dear me what a dreadful name I had given you," my mother began that day ...or was it night? "I have news that may make you want to suffocate me with your enormous breasts which I have given you liberty of enlarging even more to please those pureblooded boys in your dreadfully awful school ran by that muggle-loving lemon-sucker of a Headmaster, I shall tell you anyway in hopes that you will somehow, miraculously understand."

I nodded my head, the words not entering my peanut sized brain which at this moment is thinking about how to please Drakie-pooh. Maybe giving him some lemons my mother was talking about would help.

"Though this news I shall give you might cause you to get into one of those hideous temper tantrums that I thus far always allowed, you must understand that we will always hate you no matter what. For the reason you had been a very good, slutty girl that pleased all the boys in your school, we will allow you to go undamaged than you already are to that deplorable excuse of a house in the world we are bent about destroying," said my mother.

I nodded my head again, squeezing my breasts together so that a line may appear between that that seems to dazzle all the boys in school.

My mother gave me a disgusted look and then continued by looking away from me. "You see you are not my daughter. Because by telling you in another, my sophisticated way you will not understand let me spell this much out to you: YOU ARE A BLOODY MUDBLOOD AND YOU MUST GET AWAY FROM ME THIS INSTANT YOU YUCKY MUDBLOOD GRANGER YOU!"

I still didn't understand. "Granger?" I echoed scrunching up my nose.

My mother, or mother-who-wasn't gave an irritated sigh and then said, "You are now Pansy Granger. A mudblood. No more pureblood parties and Drakie-pooh for you."

"NO MORE DRAKIE POOH!" I yelled and promptly passed out.

Now as I sit in this muggle thing that I have been told countless times was a "car" I squeeze the water out of my very wet blonde hair which got there due to the water that was dumped on me after I insisted that the waterless pond called a "ditch" I had jumped into needed to be filled with water.

I was ditched by my pureblooded parents.

I am a pond without water and my boobs are in dire need to be squeezed by Drakie-pooh! Waa! I want my drakie-pooh!

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there you have it Pansy's POV. A little change and some humor however short it may be.

Also the next chapter will have Draco and Hermione's points of views again like I did in the previous chapters. No, I'm not offended by your remarks about the POVs however though it may seem slow or tedious, it's all there for a reason. It's also an experiment. Plus after Hermione and Draco won't see each other or won't be in the other's presence, finding out their perspectives shall become important. I'm sorry if this makes this story slow in any way. I really apologize for it but I will add Pansy and maybe a few others inside occasionally so it won't be so bad.

Also for your questions regarding sorting and name changes: read the story to find out.

**_All Hail,_**

**_Queen of Serpents_**


	5. Slapped

**Turned Tables**

**by Queen of Serpents**

_Chapter Five: Slapped_

* * *

Just as I began to walk out the door of the greenhouse, I heard Granger's footsteps behind me. I didn't want to stop walking but I didn't want to leave her behind either. How messed up is my life?

At last she caught up to me, panting heavily and trying to catch her breath. Her brown hair was extremely frizzy due to the rain last night but it suited her.

ACK! What the bloody fuck? Am I turning psychotic? Maybe my mother's genes are finally kicking in. No wait this crazy side is from my father. The bloody imbecile.

"What do you want?" I sneered, my mood fouled by the thoughts of my father. Plus the fact that we were both lost.

"What makes you think I want anything from you?" She retorted, obviously mad because of my harsh tone.

I didn't say a word back. I was still in shock for the fact I couldn't call her a mudblood. We just kept on walking. We didn't know where we were going but since it was morning we would bound to meet someone along the way. Right?

"Do you have your wand?" my companion asked suddenly.

"Er... Yeah?" I answered unsure of why she wanted to know.

She stopped walking and I did too.

"So why didn't you use it to call for help?" she said, her tone very much annoyed. "Like send signals or even bloody Apparate!" she yelled.

I fought my cheeks from going red from embarrassment. I couldn't tell her that I couldn't Apparate. It would ruin my image which already has been fouled by my damned father!

I was silent for a while.

I heard her laugh. "Oh I get it," she said between her giggles. "You can't Apparate can you?"

I remained quiet and counted to 10 hoping to calm myself. I did not like to be made fun of. Not one bit.

She laughed and giggled and pointed at me. "Malfoy? Can't Apparate? Wait till I tell the others!"

She laughed some more and my resolve wavered until I was so frustrated, I turned to face her, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in so my lips crushed against hers.

At least that got her to stop laughing, I thought mentally shrugging.

I shoved my tongue passed her barrier of teeth and curled it with her own.

She practically melted against me.

Without letting go of my mouth and telling myself that not getting a teeny bit of air won't hurt, I wrapped an arm around her and angled her head for maximum access.

Yep it was good. Just as I remembered from last night. Fun. It was fun fun fun!

But then the fun suddenly ended as she superhumanly pushed me back so that I was forced to let go of her waist and those delicious lips of hers. Then I felt white hot pain against my cheek.

SMACK!

The sound of her palm against my cheek echoed through the park. Birds chipped and flew away frightened.

I stood there with a hand on my cheek retracing my steps to find out what I did wrong. Nope nothing wrong.

Before I knew what happened next a carriage passed by and stopped when it saw Granger's hand fluttering in the air. Within seconds she was inside and the carriage gone.

My cheeks burned.

Yes she would pay for this. Dearly.

* * *

Man he walks real fast. Those legs of his were long. I giggled in my head and then gave myself a mental slap. Stop thinking this way. Stop thinking this way. STOP BLOODY THINKING THIS WAY!

There the thoughts of his kiss and those legs, and those hands --I think you get the message-- have finally left.

I was left panting when I finally caught up to him. Was it because of that short walk or something else?

I gave myself another one of those mental slaps followed by a kick.

"What do you want?"

If it weren't for that rude sneer I would have answered with a lot of things. For one I want to get out of this bloody place and not be lost with him as my companion. I want my parents to say it was all a mistake and that I wasn't a Parkinson. I want to get rid of this blue dress. Not having such frizzy hair would be a plus too. And maybe feeling his lips on mine wouldn't be so bad either...

Ouch! My mind gave me another one of those kicks off it's own accord.

It made me cranky. The little prick thinks so highly of himself eh? I'll show him. When he finds out who I really am, he'll be giving himself those mental kicks. Many of them.

After I tell him something back there's silence. Weird...

After a while I cool down and ask him if he has his wand even though I'm positive he doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't be lost here like me.

He didn't. And the most surprisingly hilarious thing is, he can't Apparate. Oh how the mighty have fallen!

I laughed at him so much, my eyes were tearing and next thing I know I have two very yummy lips crushing and bruising mine. Mmmm... Good.

I gave me a mental kick and slapped myself. Yep I am going mental if I'm enjoying this bloody kiss even though seconds ago I was wanting another one. His tongue was rubbing against my own and when I felt his arms around me and my head was kicking me REALLY hard, I pushed him away. I was surprised by my own strength. He was startled and I gave him exactly what my own mind was giving me all this time.

Yep the sound of my palm against his cheek was satisfying.

A carriage! Yay! I'm saved and good timing too.

I ran over to it and got inside. Through the window I saw Malfoy touching his swollen cheek. Was I too harsh on him? After all he was nice enough to walk with me... And we both were lost.

Yep there it was again. Those mental slaps.

He would pay for this. Dearly. But first I guess I should invite him inside. Should I?


	6. Turning Wheels

**Turned Tables**

**by Queen of Serpents**

_Chapter Six: Turning Wheels_

* * *

My hand rubbed my stinging cheek. My gray eyes were flashing in hatred. Though as angry as I was, I was impressed. Granger had spunk. I always knew that but to resist my sexy charms and kisses was something I never thought anyone could do. 

I looked into the distance where the carriage she got on was at. It was skidding along, being pulled by an imaginary force. A threstal I suppose. I really wouldn't know. Thankfully I never was there when a person died. I never understood before why. Blaise Zabini could so what not I? Why hadn't father trusted me enough to take me to the revels?

I now know why.

I was halfblood and halfbloods are not welcome to the revels.

The Dark Lord is a halfblood too, but I suppose it was okay for him. Afterall it was he who started this... _Society_ and he who was our Lord.

I shook my head and rubbed my cheek a little more. He's not my Lord anymore. I might be spared by the killings but I was not welcome. Besides who said I wanted to be a part of them. People say a Malfoy is not to be trusted. It's the truth. Any day now he'll switch sides in an instant. If the muggle-loving fool Dumbledore wins, he'll go right along to him.

What about me you ask?

I'm in no side. No need to be in one. I'll be spared by the Dark Lord and spared by Dumbledore. Life was going along just right.

I looked ahead into the emptiness. All I was able to see where paths going into nothing and bunch of stupid trees.

No it wasn't going along right at all. I was bloody lost and the Mudblood Granger abandoned me. The bitch.

Speaking of bitches is it just me or do I see her face sticking out of the carriage window?

Carriage window? Granger?

My lips twitched into a smirk. So she couldn't leave me huh? How can anyone resist me?

She opened the carriage and didn't look at me, just sat there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Get in," she said. I could tell she was forced to do this. She didn't want me to go in eh? Or was this a facade? Maybe her pride wouldn't let her show that she was guilty or regretting slapping me away. I pouted my lower lip and got inside sitting next to her. The door shut by it self, scaring me half to death.

I could see a smile twitch on her face which vanished as quickly as it came.

I looked around the carriage. How did she get one of these? A muggleborn like her couldn't get these could they? It wasn't those renting kinds either but the personal ones. I could tell by the extragavant detailing and the expensive leather seats. Weasley couldn't afford it, hell no. Potter maybe?

No. The door handle was that of a serpent. The leather seats were green. The decorations green and silver. It must belong to a Slytherin's. A rich one at that but where in Merlin's toenails did she get one of these?

I scooted closer to her and opened my mouth to ask but she interrupted me.

"No talking and ..." She stood up and went to occupy the seath opposite of where she sat before so I could see her directly. "...NO TOUCHING."

My jaw dropped and I stared at her. What no talking? But I want to know where she got this carriage from! And no touching either? Wtf?

I slid down on my seat, sulking. My knees touched hers.

"That's it!" She yelled. "I told you not to touch me. OUT!"

I sat upright and then said, "No! It was an accident Granger. Chill."

She glared at me. "Listen Malfoy, I'm being nice and allowing you a ride, if you don't keep your hands to yourself then I won't hesitate to kick you out. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Now where should I drop you off? Malfoy Manor I suppose?"

Darkness engulfed me. I couldn't go there. Wonderful. Just wonderful. "No. The hotel in Hogsmeade would be all right."

She raised her eyebrow. "Hotel? Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and then a smirk grazed my lips. "Why ask Granger? Do you wish to come with me?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "You're such a boy Malfoy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

Silence.

She closed her eyes and sunk down in her seat, sleeping. Now her knees were touching mine. The carriage must have been pretty small inside if our knees could touch like that. I couldn't resist the urge of putting my hand on her knee. She didn't feel anything or if she did, she made no effort to stop me.

My smirk grew wider. I don't know why but I like teasing her, pulling her strings to frustrate her to no end. I liked to see her face flushed from anger. It really made my day. After my dad kicked me out, I was left pretty down. I was thinking about heading to the stip club later on last night or something. That certainly would've helpd me out.

But now I had Granger...

My hand crept up her leg. Her blue dress was pretty short so I was able to slip my fingers under the hem of her dress and was delighted to feel the smooth skin of her thighs. The rain from last night made her skin still a little damp and she smelled nice.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to simply enjoy the feel of her soft skin...

I leaned forward so that my mouth reached her ear. I blew into it and she stirred, not fully awakening and moved position so that her leg landed on top of my lap.

No doubt I was excited. I normally wouldn't really take advantage of a sleeping girl... But this opportunity was not one I wanted to let pass. I'd beat myself up later on for sure. My other hand went on the ankle of the leg she threw over my own and I moved my other hand which was on her thigh up in circular motions. She let out a soft moan which sounded like music to my ears.

As soon and my fingers reached her midthigh, her eyes flung open and I was caught like a deer in the headlights.

Oh shit.

SMACK!

Yep another slap right on my cheek. The same one too. It hurt like hell.

"YOU BLOODY PRICK! How dare you? HOW DARE YOU? You don't go taking advanatge of a girl like that when their sleeping! Especially when I hate your guts and told you not to touch me! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOUR BLOODY MANNERS? IF MY PARENTS FIND OUT THEY'LL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

"But you're parents are muggles," I pointed out. I'm so stupid. I can't believe those are the only words I was able to say. Sure it was true, her parents were muggles but that wasn't the right time to point that out. Big mistake.

Her face got red, her wild hair in front of her face. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and then opened her eyes again to give me one of the most nastiest glares I ever seen.

"NO THEY AREN'T!" She yelled confusing me even more.

"But--"

"THAT'S IT!" She hollered. "OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The carriage stopped to an abrupt hault nearly making me topple on top of her. She flung open the door and when I made no move to get out, she took my hand and dragged me out.

"But Granger---"

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"I'm sor---"

But I couldn't finish the sentence for before I knew it, she got back in the carriage and the door slammed shut in front of my face, not allowing me to finish. The wheels of the carriage began to turn and soon it was back out of site. And as those wheels turned, the wheels in my own head were turning too. Fast. What did she mean that her parents aren't muggles? Something was wrong here. Dreadfully wrong. And if I'm not mistaken it says 'Parkinson' on the back of the carriage with the family cresent stamped on it.

Yes the wheels in my head were turning fast and my jaw was left hanging open in complete and utter shock.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. Allowing him inside the carriage. I knew it would be mean to leave him outside like that but him? And if he touched me? Merlin help him, I don't know what I'll do. 

He had a stupid little smirk on his face. I refused to look at him. Refused to see the satisified look on his face. He even had the nerve to sit next to me! The door closed which made him squeak a little. I had to stop myself from laughing. It was really funny.

He scooted over to me so his thigh was touching mine. As much as I hated the thought, I liked the feel of it. It sent jolts up and down my spine.

I had to stop this. No touching. No touching at all.

When I told him that, he was left sulking as I sat on the seat opposite him. I had to admit he looked cute with his lip pouted like that. Real cute. I almost wanted to kiss those little soft pouty lips of his. I almost did so but when his knees touched mine, my reason came rushing back. This was getting ridiculous.

I was so mad at myself I told him to get out. Pretty funny way of venting out my inner frustration. He told me it was an accident and I knew that too so I let him off the hook.

He told me he was staying at a hotel. I wonder why. Nah I know, maybe to bring the bloody whores there to screw or something.

I still asked him. Being the bloody peverted boy he was he made a suggestive comment. I was so disgusted by his sense of humor and his overall perverted character that I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

I knew he was peverted. I just wanted to see how far he could go on without touching me. I guess I was thinking too highly of myself. After all why would he want to touch me, but then again he always did have that urge to kiss me so I wanted to test his patience.

My knees touched his and I ignored the pleasurable jolts I got from the contact.

A second later I felt his hand on my knee. He didn't even last for more than 3 seconds. Tsk tsk. How much more sex-driven can one get?

When I felt his fingers riding up my thigh I was getting pretty scared by then. Not because of what he might do, I had my wand with me now so it's not like I couldn't defend myself but because of the fact I didn't want to stop him.

When I felt his breath in my ear it tickled. Geez why did it have to feel so bloody good? And why the hell was his fingers feeling so nice on my thigh? And why the hell am I not moving away?

I decided to play around a bit more and lifted my leg so that it landed on his lap. He immediately put his hand on my ankle while his other hand was teasing the skin of the inside of my thigh. Shit it felt so good. I couldn't stop that moan from coming out my mouth. His fingers were so soft.

Get a hold of yourself! I shouted at myself. I shook my head, gave me another one of those mental slaps and flung my eyes open.

He looked so funny with his eyes wide open like that. Like a little boy found doing something mommy told him a million times not to do.

I was still mad though.

I shouted so much I lost track of what I was saying.

I even talked about my parents.

His first words got me so mad, I kicked him out.

And now as the wheels turn in the carriage and Malfoy is left in the middle of who-knows-where, the wheels in my head were turning too. How much have I revealed about myself? My parents? I was supposed to break it to him in a completely different way, now he'll suspect.

Shit. I just realized that the Parkinson cresent is marked on the back of the carriage.

The wheels were turning rapidly in my head, confusion, shock, plans of revenge, all mixed into one facial expression of my jaw left hanging wide open.


	7. Not So Horrible

**Turned Tables**

**by Queen of Serpents**

_Chapter Seven: Not So Horrible_

* * *

The Granger House loomed ahead. This community of Muggle houses were sickening. I couldn't believe I was a part of them now.

This just couldn't be true.

Just couldn't.

The car pulled over at the "garage" and I nearly slammed my head and my boobs into the back of the front passenger seat. Thank Merlin those Muggles actually thought of these things called "seat belts" as I was told they were.

There was a loud noise the nearly gave me a heart attack and the white wall in front of us began to move upward magically. I thought muggles had no magic. What was going on?

Once again the driver saw my puzzled expression and then explained, "I believe it is called a 'garage' door. Something called 'automatic.' See this here button?" he said showing me a gadget which had a button like thing inside it. "If you press it then the door goes up or down, opening and closing it. See that room there inside?" He said pointing at the room inside revealed by the opened door. "That's were the car stays."

My mouth had dropped. Muggles can _do _that?

Incredi--

I shook my head and stopped the thought trying to stop myself from being too amazed. Muggles made everything too hard and complicated.

The car pulled inside the garage and within moments the door closed and we were inside the dark. The driver turned the "engine" off and then opened the door to let me out. I didn't notice him staring at my boobs (my clothes were wet from jumping the pond making the clothing transparent) because my head was still thinking about the "garage" door.

Suddenly I noticed him give me a sidelong glance after pulling out my 13 shrunken suitcases and my 4 beauty-boxes. Thank Merlin for magic else my luggage would never have fit. My kitten took up most of the room. It's name was Mini-Dray after my beloved Draco. They have the same silver eyes and glorious hair.

I sighed just thinking about him, my body becoming hot and bothered. I justto fondle my boobs now just like Draco used to do. Plus the lusty stare the driver was giving me was making me tingle with desire.

"Hey Pans," he said in a voice he thought was sexy. "How about one more go? For old times sake?" he asked with a pouty lip.

I was too aroused to say no. Besides mother and father-- no scratch that--my ex-mother and father told me that it was my job as a woman to pleasure men so who was I say no?

I simply grabbed his hands, pulled him close, pressing my lips against his open mouth, and made his hands squeeze my boobs. It felt good--

Just as we were getting along fine, a blinding light came on and I stopped like a "deer caught in the headlights" (funny how literal it was) and stared openly at the intruders in the other car. The driver - Mikey? Or was it Donald? - still had his hands on my big boobs and was too scared/shocked to remove them.

The doors opened and out came Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my parents. I knew them because of the picture they sent me. Mrs. Granger -er mother- looked more like the mudblood -er Hermione that is, damn why is this so confusing? -- but Mr.. Granger looked like me. He the same blonde hair and face. Quite a handsome bloke, my father...

"Pansy!" Mrs. Granger, my mother, reprimanded. Her face was red and her brown hair (tame and curly, prettier than the ex-mudblood's) was flying in the air in a flattering way. They looked good to be my parents but why was she yelling at me?

"What in the Lord's name are you doing?" she snapped.

Father (how easily I said this) was looking disapprovingly at me. What happened? Why were they angry. My ex-father was always pleased when I groped a guy but why not this father of mine?

"I'm--I'm sorry ma'am," the driver - Harold was it? - stammered.

Suddenly, quick as a wink, he started the car and it disappeared in thin air.

The Grangers had a puzzled look on their face and Mr.. Granger, my father, looked outside to make sure no one saw anything. Soon, mother took my arm and took me inside the house using the little door at the wall with father following behind us.

The house was small and I was not at ease at all, missing my extravagant Manor but this house was cozy in a way.

"Listen dear," mother said, sitting me down in one of the sofas in the sitting room. Mother sat next to me while father excused himself and went to the kitchen.

"I know you are a grown young lady, eighteen and of age. I know that you can make decisions in life quite capably on your own and I don't know what the Parkinsons had taught you, but now that you shall be living with me, I don't want to see you with a boy under this roof unless your father and I approve of him. Perhaps you have a past history with the young man that had been out in the garage, but when doing something like it, it's better if you truly feel that you want the person in a loving way before acting up on your natural carnal instincts. Are you understanding dear?"

All this time, I honestly didn't know what she was on about, but the sweet maternal tone she took was make me think and wonder what have I missed in my life? Mother -- my ex mother that is -- never talked to me so sweetly...

"Okay, I'll make this simple. I'm not telling you that you can't have a boyfriend, but I just am advising you that before you give yourself to a man, you have to make sure that he's the one. That he will make you happy and you want to do this. I'd rather you do this AFTER you get married but since you are older... I'm just advising that you should wait for that special someone. Sex is a beautiful thing meant for two people who love each other dearly to act out their feelings, not something simply done out of the blue."

For the first time in my life, I actually heard those words. And she was right too. Well sort of. I would have to ponder this later. For now, her tone of voice was full of so much wisdom it just had to be right and I said, "I understand, mother."

"'Mum,' dear. You can simply call me mum."

I smiled at her, for the first time it was a real smile, not a smirk, not a scowl, but a real smile. "Okay mum."

"Now lets go and I'll show you your room, Pansy."

I beamed at her and for the first time it was naturally.

Really, these muggles aren't so horrible after all.

However they just made things so much more confusing and complicated. Honestly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello folks. Sorry for the major delay. I don't have time to be writing the replies but thanks for each and every one of the many reviews you gave me. I promise next time I'll have them all and it won't take so long to update either. Happy New Year. Stay tuned for Draco and Hermione's pov next!

**_All Hail,_**

**_Queen of Serpents_**


	8. Stripped

**Turned Tables**

**by Queen of Serpents**

_Chapter Eight: Stripped _

* * *

Man, I was lost. So goddamn lost. Damn Granger for leaving me here alone. Who does she think she is? The bloody bitch. And the crescent on the carriage. A Parkinson crescent? What did that mean.

I scratched my head and kicked the rock in front of me, heard it skip on the ground and then squashed a weed underneath my feet. I felt like squashing Granger just like it. The nerve of her leaving me like this.

I looked up at the sky and wondered where in Merlin's beard I was stranded at. There were trees everywhere and two roads. I just wish I remembered which one Granger went on. That way would be my best bet to get out of this godforsaken place.

The sky was beginning to grow pink by now. Clouds were beginning to form and the sun was setting. How long was I standing there? Since sunrise to sundown?

It was all Granger's fault. And now even my stomach was growling.

Why didn't anyone come this way?

Suddenly, while looking up at the sky, I remembered how the wind felt tugging at my clothes and my face while I was up there, riding fast on my broom. The feeling was incredible. I felt as though I was truly the master of the air while up there.

Which then made me finally realize what a complete idiot I was.

I took his wand out of my pocket, cursed myself for not getting my Apparation license and then Accio-ed my broom.

Screw Granger for leaving me and not helping me out. But I didn't need help from a worthless Mudblood. I would get myself home.

My broom went up, I climbed on and took off fast.

But as I was up there, I realized I had no place to go.

I also realized I needed to get my mind off the bitch. There was only one thing that would get my mind off of her and the fact I was officially a half-blood: going to the Strip Club with Zabini.

I liked Strip Clubs a lot. Especially a Strip Club called Sir Lancelot's Lance.

And I liked the strippers even more.

_

* * *

_

I finally reached the threshold of the Parkinson Manor. It's wasn't too grand but the property was about 7 acres large, the manor 14,000 square feet. Basically it was big and I was amazed. I went from a small, ½ acre cozy house to this.

Even the thought of leaving Malfoy alone, stranded there, didn't matter to me. Nor did the fact that he might figure out my secret. But then again, he wouldn't know about all of this unless Pansy told him. And the possibility of him finding out that way was pretty great. But I hoped fate was on my side and my plan would go smoothly. I just needed to wait until school reopened.

The massive mahogany doors opened and I was looking straight into a huge foyer with 2 intertwining wooden staircases in front of me. I figured the door was opened magically and took a step forward until a squeaky voice scared me and made me jump a mile high.

"Hello, Miss Parkinson. Frilly was waiting for miss to come. Frilly will take miss's belongings and take her to her room. Please, follow me miss!"

I looked down and saw the elf that greeted me. She was a female house-elf, clad in a bright pink, frilly pillowcase that reminded me of Pansy's frilly pink dress she wore at the Yule Ball in 4th Year.

"Hello, Frilly," I said, bending down to look at her. She had big bright almond-colored eyes and a huge smile. I decided to free her by giving away my only pink hat. It would fit perfectly between those two pointy ears of hers. I wondered how many other elves there were and whether my new parents would object if I would free them. They better not. Or if they do, I don't care. There will be no elves in any place I live unless they're paid. It was final.

"Follow me, miss," the house-elf squeaked, pleased I didn't yell at her.

The house was so big, that by the time I reached my own personal Wing, my feet were tired and I fell straight face first on the pink fully bed. Everything in the East Wing was pink. It was sickening at times. I wanted to puke.

"Frilly will be making miss a nice hot bath. Master and Mistress Parkinson will waiting for you at Dinner."

With the snap of her fingers, the elf was gone.

The bath was warm, refreshing, and I didn't like the fact she was quickly falling under the spell of luxury. I wasn't the type, yet it felt so natural. Tsk tsk, Hermione, I told myself.

When I went downstairs, I wore a pink dress that Frilly picked out for me. I just couldn't say no to her and tell her pink wasn't my color. It would be mean and Frilly was so happy…

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, my real parents, were already seated by the table. Another house-elf, a male this time who did not speak, helped me into my chair. The dinner was in silence and I tried eating as politely as I could. Mrs. Parkinson (I couldn't really call her my mother. She was so cold!) kept looking at me and scrutinizing my eating habit. She looked at me as though I wasn't her long lost, daughter but a filthy Mudblood which I believed I was to be all this time.

Her gaze stung.

Mr. Parkinson, however, was not looking at me at all.

Gee, I felt so much at home!

Not.

Dinner ended and I didn't know what to do from there. I just wished Frilly would come soon and tell me what I had to do next. I could really do with a nice hot bath right now…

"Hermione—ack, what a hideous name that Muggle has given you, but at least it's better than Pansy--," my mother told me as we walked toward the family room. "Now that you are apart of the Parkinson family, a family with a Pureblooded lineage that dates back as far as the Malfoys, you must adhere to the basic rules of the family that a Parkinson female must obey."

My father still didn't look at me. He was smoking a cigar exported from South America.

"As a Parkinson female, you have strict rules to follow that sets up how you must act, talk, and even think. A Parkinson female is created to marry Pureblooded men and have lots and lots of sex only for the procreation of Pureblooded heirs for your family and raise good, Pureblooded girls for the purpose of keeping Pureblooded men happy. Your purpose is to look pretty, act nice among your Pureblooded peers, insult those beneath you, and please Pureblooded men."

I blinked once, stared at her, and then blinked again.

What the f----?

Then, my father began to speak. This time when he spoke, he talked to me by looking at my breasts.

Eww…

A bit sicko-sexual in my opinion.

"Hermione," he said, puffing on his cigar. "Women are created for the simple purpose to keep Pureblooded men happy. You must please them. By pleasing them, you may keep the Dark Lord happy and when the Dark Lord is happy we all are happy. Pleasure has no boundaries when for the reason of keeping Pureblooded men happy. And thus…just as our non-Pureblooded daughter who was here before you were, we are letting you know about your night job as a Stripper at Sir Lancelot's Lance. It will not only get you to please Pureblooded men, but it may also give you an opportunity to finally seduce one, marry him, and start a nice Pureblooded family."

"Frilly will take you to your room for your 1-hour nap and then you will get ready to go to Sir L's Lance. May you keep our name by picking up a fine Pureblood boy and please him."

With that, he stood up, finally looking away from my breasts. Mother stood too, kissed me on my forehead and said, "Welcome to the family," before leaving.

And I stood sitting there in pure disgust. My mind reeling. My lips dry.

I felt stripped out of my dignity as a woman, and as a person. I felt cheated and dirty and I wanted to leave this place, run away.

What kind of sex driven, insane people were they! No wonder Pansy was such a slut.

And now I had to be a real, live stripper.

_Damn. _

_

* * *

_

**Authoress's Note: **Okay what a weird-ass chapter. I don't know where I come up with this stuff.

At any rate, I finally got struck with this idea and I hope you guys enjoyed so far. I''ll have more about Draco and Hermione in the next chapter and in the one after that, I'll have more of Pansy.

Whoopee!

P.S. The words "sicko-sexual" comes from a cute little phrase Mary Anne always uses in the book, The Great Santini by Pat Conroy. Mary Anne is my hero sometimes...haha

_**All Hail,**_

_**Queen of Serpents**_


	9. Turned Tables

Turned Tables

**by Queen of Serpents**

_Chapter Nine: Turned Tables_

* * *

I leaned back against the counter, sitting on top of a barstool and sipping my firewhiskey allowing the burning sensation to glide down my throat. A girl with very flimsy clothing past by and winked at me. I smirked and watched her walk away, her hips swaying hypnotically. Just as I was about to put my drink back on the counter and walk towards her, a solid obstacle blocked my view of her.

"Zabini, what is it?" I growled in annoyance.

I looked up at him and noticed the angry gleam in his black eyes and stepped back from him.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me, Malfoy?" he spat, pinning his glare directly into my eyes. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What are you on about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you filthy Half-blood!"

I gulped, and looked around to see if anyone had heard. "Shh!" I told him, and then grabbed his arm pulling him away from prying ears. He was yelling the entire way, telling me why I haven't told him anything before. I finally found the lavatory and pulled him inside, locking the doors.

I looked around to see if anyone was there, an old man was by the urinal. After body-binding him and making him become mute, I turned back to Zabini whose recently tanned face was now red with anger.

"You're a fucking Half-blood," he said again. This time his voice was low and he was shaking his head.

"Who told you?"

"Lucius told my father and I overheard. I can't believe this. All these years I could've had Pansy. I could've had every single Slytherin follow my orders. I could've ruled over Slytherin house. But it was you because of your father, and your wealth. And now here you are standing in front of me, a mere Half-Blood whose mother was thrown away as soon as her use was done. We all followed the orders of a Half-blood, it's despicable."

"But now, things are going to change. Wait till I tell everyone, Malfoy. This news is the greatest one I've gotten in years."

"Oh no you don't. You can't tell anyone," I told him reaching out for my wand.

Before I was even able to touch it, Blaise smirked and sent his curse first. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" I was instantly paralyzed. Blaise looked at the old, fat man who was stuck by the urinal, smirked at me and said, "Let's see how you get out of this one."

I merely set him an icy glare and watched him leave the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Screw him!

I waited ages, wondering if anyone would come and see me here and set me free. A few hours passed by with no such luck. My nose was itching, and I couldn't scratch it. It was the most horrible feeling in the world.

Suddenly, I heard sniffles and a girl's voice shouting, "_Alohomora_". My heart was beating fast, willing the door to open quicker. At the same time, I wished for the door not to open. I distinctly heard a female voice. What would happen to my reputation if a girl saw me like this?

The door opened seconds later, revealing a girl with a heavy huge cloak and a hood thrown over her head. She didn't even look my way, and instead hastily closed the door behind her, locked it, and leaned her back against it. Her eyes were closed and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She looked familiar.

She opened her gold-colored eyelids slowly, and I noticed dark tearstains trail down her cheeks, her makeup wiping off as the tears fell. I felt a pang of pity for her, and raked my mind, wondering who this beauty was. Even with the hood covering most of her forehead, and the cloak draped around her body, her eyes were breath taking. Her lips were pouted and utterly kiss-able. If I wasn't body-bound, I wouldn't have hesitated to jump her and snog her senseless.

Her eyes were big and brown, and when she stared at me, those eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. A hand fluttered to her mouth and she gasped.

"Malfoy?" She looked nervous and scared, and as if ready to flee leaving me here. She seemed to be debating whether to set me free or run away. In the end, she approached me and muttered the counter-curse, pulling her hood away from her face. My arms and legs were cramped and sore from standing in that position. I rubbed my arm and then looked up at her. This time, _I_ gasped and looked nervous.

"Granger? What the fuck are you doing _here_?" This was the bathroom to a strip club, not a bookstore. Why was she here?

She lowered her eyes and began to shake uncontrollably. I saw fat heavy tears fall down her cheeks from her eyes, which were shut tightly. I felt a pang of sympathy and, before registering what I was doing, I approached her and wrapped my arms around her trembling body. She immediately stiffened but then melted into my arms when I began to rub my hand across her back soothingly. She sobbed for minutes on into my chest and I stood there confused by my actions but afraid to let go and run.

"What's wrong?"

She pulled back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, her gold eye-makeup smearing across her face. I thought she looked funny and cute like that, all disheveled and vulnerable.

She hesitated and then looked up at me. "Those bastards made me come here to…to…" she trembled again, and then continued, "to strip."

I blinked rapidly a few times. "What? You? Strip? Who told you to do that?"

"Mother and father."

"Those Muggles want you to strip in a Wizarding strip club?"

She looked up at me and nodded her head. She then shakily revealed a part of her body by parting her cloak and then covered herself up as quickly as she revealed her gold-colored bra and matching panties. I blinked again, wondering if this was all a hallucination.

"Not my Muggle parents," she told me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "The Parkinsons. I was switched with Pansy at birth. I'm really a Pure-blood."

My jaw dropped and landed on the floor harshly. I stared at her and didn't believe a word of it.

The tables have turned: Pansy was a Muggleborn, Granger was a Pure-blood, and I'm a Half-blood.

Is this too much of a coincidence or what?

* * *

By the time Hermione was dolled up, she was ready to throw up. Her appearance was so sickening to her that she was ready to throw a hard object on the mirror to break it and her reflection.

When they pushed her out into the stage, she was trembling, the music and the other girls in their slutty poses were making her tremble. Her ears were ringing with cat-calls.

She dashed back out to the makeup room, dogged a few guards, snatched her wand from the counter, grabbed a huge cloak, and ran for her life.

When she realized she didn't know where she was going to run, she stopped for a few seconds, and decided to go to the bathroom and Apparate home from there.

She finally found it, but then decided to slip into the men's room instead. They'd look for her in the women's room, but they wouldn't ever think that she was going to the other one.

She cursed when she found it locked, screamed out Alohomora and slipped inside, leaning against the door and panting heavily.

She never ran that fast before.

When she opened her eyes, however, she found herself staring directly at Draco Malfoy.

Oh shite.

But when I saw that he was stuck, the effect of the body-bond curse, I decided to set him free. It wouldn't have been nice if I left him there. Even if he was Draco Malfoy.

But when I saw him, I couldn't help but cry. Just seeing someone familiar to me was enough to set me off. I couldn't handle being a Pureblood. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't deserve this, and I didn't want to be a Stripper.

When he asked me what was wrong, I told him. His voice was actually sincere and soft. I liked it. And I couldn't help myself but tell him my true identity.

When I realized what I said later though, I nearly smacked my head.

Damnit, he wasn't supposed to know!

"…and I'm a Halfblood," he whispered to himself but I was able to hear him anyway.

I widened my eyes. Him too?

Is this too much of a coincidence or what?

* * *

**Author's note:**Is this story WEIRD or what? Dang…I'm serious. I thought about abandoning this baby when HBP came out but this idea was driving me nuts and I HAD to continue with the craziness. This chapter aint so messed up, but I couldn't have Hermione stripping for real. Sorry. I didn't want it to be THAT cliché and predictable. And I know Hermione's POV was crummy, but I didn't really know what to say since Draco's POV covers most of it. I was going to take her POV out completely, but I like symmetry. Since I began the story using both POV's, I'm going to stick with it.

Anyway, the next chapter will have some more yummiess. Normally Pansy's chapter is supposed to be the next one, but I may have different plans seeing as how we are near the end of the fic. At any rate, so I finally gave you an update. It was about time, eh?

_**All Hail,**_

_**Queen of Serpents**_


End file.
